


Kanapka

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Soulless Sam Winchester, Threesome, Vampire Dean
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trójkąt z braćmi Winchester, z których jeden chwilowo nie ma duszy, a drugi jakby lekko zwampirzał.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kanapka

Spotkałam go wczoraj w barze „Parkway Tavern”.  
Tak, wiem, co sobie pomyślicie i macie rację. Piję za dużo i chadzam do łóżka z przygodnie poznanymi facetami. Bo piję i chadzam. To mój sposób na odprężenie się po całym dniu w trupiarni. Mogłabym czytać książki, oglądać telewizję, chodzić z psem (gdybym go miała), albo szydełkować, ale… Pracuję jako technik medycyny sądowej, więc sami rozumiecie. Dzień po dniu mam do czynienia z martwymi ciałami – poszarpanymi, zmiażdżonymi, postrzelonymi, zadźganymi, lub wszystko na raz, a bywa że nadgryzionymi, nadpalonymi, rozłożonymi i moimi ulubionymi – topielcami. Rozcinam, wyjmuję, ważę, mierzę i staram się oddychać przez usta, mimo że kostnica jest klimatyzowana i spryskiwana środkiem dezynfekującym. Mam wrażenie, że sama śmierdzę trupem i środkiem dezynfekującym, ale jak dotąd żaden z przygodnych kochanków się nie skarżył. A przeżyli, słowo.  
W lepsze dni wierzę, że moja praca ma jakiś sens. Dzięki niej detektyw Burchard z 14-stki w Tacoma rozwiązał niejedną sprawę i postawił mi niejednego drinka (do łóżka nie poszliśmy, bo niestety jest gejem, a szkoda), ale w gorsze chce tylko spłukać z siebie toksyczne obrazy, wonie i myśli. Najlepiej Long Island Iced Tea z wódką, tequilą, rumem, ginem, triple sec, sokiem z limonki, syropem cukrowym i colą. Tak, lubię wymyślne drinki zamiast martini wstrząśniętego, nie zmieszanego - nie jestem Jamesem Bondem. Za to ten mężczyzna poznany wczoraj w barze…  
Bo jestem wybredna. Pijana, ale wybredna. Nie chodzi nawet o to, że facet musi być przystojny – Boże uchowaj, nie cierpię pięknisiów, ale powinien mieć w sobie to „coś”. Banał, ale prawdziwy. To „coś” miewają w spojrzeniu, uśmiechu, głosie, czy gestach nawet goście na pierwszy rzut oka brzydcy jak noc. On miał to „coś”, bez dwóch zdań. Do tego, niestety, był cholernie przystojny. Gdyby był kobietą, z czystym sumieniem możnaby nazwać go pięknym. Krótko ostrzyżone, ale i tak postawione na sztorc włosy piaskowego koloru, regularne rysy twarzy, mocno zaznaczone kości policzkowe i zdecydowany podbródek, kpiąco uniesione brwi, prosty nos z lekkim garbkiem, piegi rozsiane po całej twarzy i pełne usta, od których nie można było oderwać oczu. Jeśli już o oczach mowa – a są dla mnie najważniejsze – były zielone, momentami barwy whisky, którą popijał, ocienione długimi rzęsami, które kładły się cieniem na piegowatych policzkach, gdy patrzył na mnie kątem oka. A patrzył.  
Nie miałam nic przeciwko. Pochlebiam sobie, że nie jestem najbrzydsza, zwłaszcza kiedy ruszam na łowy do baru. Nie jestem za wysoka i może nieco za pełna jak na dzisiejsze anorektyczne standardy, ale Marilyn Monroe także nosiła rozmiar 42 i wszyscy uważali ją za seksbombę, mam ciemne włosy i piwne oczy, których słodycz wprowadziła w błąd już niejednego mężczyznę, niemniej pełne usta co ten przystojniak, niezłe piersi i nogi, podkreślone sukienką w kropeczki z łódkowym dekoltem i szpilkami. Od słowa do słowa przysuwaliśmy się do siebie coraz bliżej. Przygryzienie warg, łyk alkoholu, koniuszek języka oblizujący usta, przymrużenie oczu, znaczące spojrzenie – oboje tkaliśmy pajęczynę flirtu i w niej więźliśmy. Bo dlaczegóż by nie? Która kobieta nie chciałaby Deana przypominającego Jamesa Deana?  
Mówiliśmy o ulubionych drinkach, muzyce i filmach, o jego podróżach po zapyziałych drogach Ameryki – co w takim razie robił w Tacoma? - i moich trupach. To, że pracuję w kostnicy miejskiej wydawało się go bawić, nie odstraszać, więc zabawiałam go rozmową o niesamowitym przypadku z ostatnich dni - trzech wybebeszonych ciałach z nadgryzionymi wątrobami i wyrwanymi sercami. Popijając przy tym drinka i zagryzając ulubioną kanapką z sałatą, serem, bekonem i majonezem, sama sobie wydawałam się Hannibalem Lecterem.  
Siedzieliśmy tuż przy sobie, czułam jego udo w spranych dżinsach przyciśnięte do mojego, żar ciała promieniujący nawet przez koszulkę, koszulę i drelichową kurtkę, dotyk palców na dłoni sięgającej po drinka, zapach cedrowej wody kolońskiej i ciepły, przesycony whisky oddech na szyi, gdy pochylał się nade mną, szepcząc do ucha – w barze robiło się coraz głośniej i tłoczniej. Za tłoczno.  
Wyszliśmy w chłodną, zamgloną noc, co nas nic a nic nie ostudziło. Zaczęliśmy się całować tuż za progiem, zataczając na ścianę i płosząc spóźnionych gości przed „Parkway Tavern”. Jego ręce błądziły po moich plecach i pośladkach, wciśnięte między nogi kolano unieruchamiało, a usta przyciskały do moich z taką siłą, że szybko zabrakło mi tchu. Za mocno? Być może, ale miałam to gdzieś. Pociągnął mnie za sobą w stronę czarnego chevroleta impali – starszy model, lecz wart grzechu i z przerwą na przyciskanie do maski, obłapianie, całowanie i sprawdzanie, czy któreś z nas nie ma powiększonego trzeciego migdałka, wsunęłam się na siedzenie pasażera i pozwoliłam powieźć w dowolnie wybranym kierunku. Dobra, skłamałam, miałam niebywałą ochotę na seks z zielonookim przystojniakiem, ale nie jestem głupia – wiedziałam, dokąd jedziemy, bo wspomniał o motelu Whiteroof Inn, GPS w komórce był włączony, a w torebce miałam zarówno gaz pieprzowy, jak i prezerwatywy. Przezorna, zawsze ubezpieczona.  
Pokój motelowy nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym – jak większość miał zbyt kolorową wykładzinę na podłodze, niedopasowane rolety w oknach i wysłużone łóżko, zasłane kapą w geometryczne wzory, wykrochmaloną na kant. Poprawka, miał dwa łóżka, nie jedno, a na jednym z nich siedział młody, półnagi mężczyzna z grzywą kasztanowych włosów i nicią dentystyczną zszywał sobie długie, poszarpane cięcie na ramieniu, oszczędnie popijając bourbona z kanciastej butelki lub mniej oszczędnie polewając nim ranę. Na stoliku przed nim, prócz nożyczek, nici dentystycznej i gazików leżała na pół zjedzona kanapka z sałatą, serem i bekonem – moja ulubiona. Zastygłam w drzwiach pokoju motelowego jak żona Lota, z Deanem tuż za plecami. Z rękoma wciąż oplecionymi wokół mojego pasa zrobił krok do przodu, prychając jak rozwścieczony kocur.  
\- Sam, do diabła, coś ty zrobił? – spytał wściekłym szeptem, owiewają mi ucho żarem oddechu. – Gdzie byłeś?  
\- Gdzie ty byłeś? – odpowiedział tamten pytaniem na pytanie, mierząc nas chłodnym spojrzeniem i pochylając się nad własnym ramieniem, by przegryźć kawałek nici. – Przecież nie będę na ciebie wiecznie czekał, kiedy…  
Z przechyloną głową – włosy przesłoniły mu część twarzy, zmierzył mnie od stóp do głów, od szpilek po wzburzoną fryzurę na mokrą Włoszkę i uśmiechnął się bez cienia wesołości.  
\- …polujesz – dokończył powoli i niespiesznie wypił kolejny łyk z butelki. Oczy miał różnobarwne jak zielonkawy bursztyn, mieniący się różnymi odcieniami, usta nieskore do uśmiechu, ale na widok jego ciała odsłoniętego od pasa w górę zaschło mi w gardle. Facet ćwiczył do roli Conana, czy kochał siłownię? W dodatku emanowało z niego coś drapieżnego, groźnego, z trudem utrzymywanego pod kontrolą. Cholera jasna, za plecami miałam przyczajonego tygrysa, a przed sobą ukrytego smoka. Zszywającego sobie ranę nicią dentystyczną, zamiast jak każdy normalny człowiek udać się z nią na izbę przyjęć najbliższego szpitala. W dopiero wtedy doszło mnie znaczenie słów „Sama”.  
\- Polujesz? – spytałam słabym głosem, usiłując obrócić się w przytrzymujących mnie ramionach. Wypity alkohol szumiał mi w głowie, ale to nie dlatego nogi zaczęły się pode mną uginać. W co ja się wplątałam? Czy on… – W jakim sensie?  
\- Nie poluję, a w każdym razie nie na ciebie, maleńka – wyszeptał mi do ucha, uspokajająco gładząc po brzuchu obleczonym w cienki materiał sukienki w kropki. – Nie przejmuj się moim bratem. Po prostu mi zazdrości.  
Obrócił mnie ku sobie, nie wypuszczając z objęć i pocałował. Pożądanie, które na chwilę skryło się w niepewności i ukłuciu lęku, powróciło ze zdwojoną siłą. Przylgnęłam do niego ciasno, czując szorstki materiał kurtki, guziki od koszuli i sprzączkę od pasa wbijającą mi się w okolicach pępka. Nie tylko sprzączkę. Oddechy przyspieszyły, krew szybciej popłynęła w żyłach. Odchyliłam się do tyłu, poddająca się pocałunkom na szyi i dekolcie, kiedy poczułam za sobą poruszenie i drugi z mężczyzn stanął tuż za mną, kładąc mi ręce na ramionach. Był wysoki - wyższy od Deana, potężniejszy, twardszy.  
\- Zazdroszczę – przyznał szeptem gdzieś nad moją głową. – Dobrze, że ją znalazłeś. Potrzebuję jej. Muszę się rozładować, Dean. To była paskudna zgraja wilkołaków.  
Zaczął mnie całować po karku. Silne, duże dłonie zsunęły się niżej i mocno objęły mnie w talii. Byłam uwięziona w pułapce męskich rąk i ciał. Zadrżałam, bezskutecznie usiłując się cofnąć. Otoczona podwójnym buzującym testosteronem - nie mogłam. Przepraszam, co on powiedział? Wilkołaków?  
\- To idź pobiegać – warknął Dean, przyciągnął mnie bliżej, jakby bawił się w przeciąganie liny i całując zachłannie, rzucał pojedyncze słówka. – Poćwicz. Napij się. Przygruchaj sobie kogoś innego. Ona jest moja.  
\- Nasza – mruknął z nadzieją Sam, nie odstępując. – Czasami dzielisz się z młodszym bratem, prawda?  
\- Nie jestem nicz… - wymamrotałam przez pocałunek z Deanem, odpychając obu mężczyzn rozcapierzonymi dłońmi i w końcu na chwilę się uwalniając, chociaż tamci nadal stali za blisko. Przerażona przeniosłam wzrok z jednego na drugiego – obaj patrzyli na mnie głodnym wzrokiem, ciężko oddychając, gotowi do skoku. Obaj byli grzechu warci, seksowni, pociągający, groźni… chyba zwariowałam.  
\- Dobrze – powiedziałam, obronnie unosząc obie dłonie. – Niech wam będzie. Wasza. Ale pod warunkiem, że jeśli będę chciała wyjść, teraz, za chwilę, za dłuższą chwilę, to mi na to pozwolicie. Tak?  
Dean odstąpił o krok. Oczy pociemniały mu jak burzowe niebo, spojrzał z groźbą na brata stojącego za moimi plecami i zagryzł wargi.  
\- Tak – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Kiedy tylko zechcesz.  
\- Tak – powtórzył Sam, choć jego słowu bym nie uwierzyła. – Proszę…  
\- Jeśli chce nas obu, będzie miała nas obu – wszedł mu w słowo Dean, z powrotem przygarniając mnie do siebie i podwijając sukienkę wysoko ponad biodra.  
Znowu przycisnął usta do moich, a jego palce zaczęły pieścić uda i zagłębienie między nimi, wślizgnęły się pod stringi, dotknęły wilgotnego ciepła. Palce naśladowały ruch języka, język – palców. Silne, żylaste ręce Sama wsunęły się pomiędzy nas, dotknęły moich piersi, zagarnęły je i pieściły niemal boleśnie, usta i zęby znaczyły moje ramiona i kark, męskość napierała na pośladki. Poddając się nawałnicy drobnych dotknięć, niemal nie zauważyłam, kiedy mnie rozebrali, sami rozdziali się do naga i znaleźliśmy się na jednym łóżku. Byłam zajęta. Jeśli nie całowałam Deana, całowałam Sama. Jeśli nie pieściłam męskości Deana…  
Mój język wyznaczał mokre ścieżki na rozgrzanej, pełen blizn skórze, przesuwających się pod nią twardych mięśniach i stwardniałych od przyjemności sutkach, tańczył w zagłębieniu bioder, schodził niżej i drażnił się z jądrami i męskością, z delikatną, gładką i zaczerwienioną skórką, którą smakowałam, pochłaniałam, ssałam. W zamian bracia czcili każdy skrawek mojego ciała, szepcząc słowa bez znaczenia i sensu, ale słodko brzmiące w uszach spragnionej kobiety.  
Kochaliście się kiedyś z dwoma mężczyznami, których każdy dotyk jest jak obietnica i spełnienie w jednym? Jeśli nie – żałujcie. Nigdy nie czułam się tak wypełniona po brzegi. Pozwoliłam im, by brali moje usta i wnętrze. By wchodzili we mnie jednocześnie, z przodu, z tyłu, na boku, z góry i od dołu. Klęcząc nad Deanem i pochylając się nad nim, by mógł pieścić językiem moje piersi, głęboko czułam w sobie Sama. Leżąc pod Samem i wyrzucając biodra na spotkanie jego pchnięć, nie odrywałam ust od męskości Deana. Otwierałam się jak ostryga, mokra, lśniąca, obiecująca drogocenną perłę. Jestem pewna, że jęczałam nie mniej obscenicznie niż gwiazda porno, bo po prostu nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Samogłoski mają wielką moc. Oni byli cichsi, skupieni na mnie jak na doskonałym instrumencie, z którego można wydobyć boskie dźwięki. Jeśli nawet dotykali się nawzajem, nie zwracali na to najmniejszej uwagi. Liczyłam się ja i tylko ja.  
Pamiętam pieprzyki Sama, włosy klejące mu się do zmarszczonego czoła, grymas ust, żyłkę pulsująca na szyi, długie palce, ciemne obwódki sutków, gąszcz brązowych włosków, w których plątały mi się palce, bliznę na biodrze, kształt i ciężar jego męskości. Nie zapomnę konstelacji piegów Deana, kropelki potu spływającej po skrzydełku nosa, kpiąco uniesionej brwi, plamki na dolnej wardze, urzekającego zagłębienia pępka, rudawej ścieżki miłości, gładkości, sprężystości i lekkiego wygięcia tego, co powinno być gładkie i sprężyste. Dotyk, pieszczota, odrobina bólu, uderzenie w punkt, stymulacja wszystkiego, co można stymulować. Nic dziwnego, że szczytowałam raz za razem, coraz bardziej osłabiona, półprzytomna, zalewana falami ekstazy. Każdy koniuszek nerwów na mojej skórze krzyczał wielkim głosem i skręcał się w spiralki przyjemności.  
W końcu nie mogłam tego dłużej znieść, więc zaczęłam błagać, by się zatrzymali, przestali, znaleźli własne spełnienie. Śmiali się ze mnie, ale cud nad cudy – posłuchali. Spijałam, nasienie Sama - smakowało słono i słodko jednocześnie, napełniając gardło wspomnieniem karmelu i orzechów, podczas gdy Dean wchodził we mnie raz za razem, póki nie wypełnił mnie gorącą esencją. Rzecz jasna, doszłam wraz z nim, chociaż przed oczyma pojawiły mi się jasne, wirujące plamy.  
Leżąc między dwoma braćmi byłam do cna wyczerpana. Spocona. Obolała. Szczęśliwa. Wciąż ciut pijana.  
\- Nie chcesz zapalić? – spytał kpiąco Dean, popatrując przeze mnie na Sama. – Czy uważałbyś to za skalanie świątyni swego ciała? Bo na dbanie o duszę już za późno…  
Sam uśmiechnął się leniwie, rysując palcem niewielkie koła na moich piersiach i brzuchu. Nie miałam siły odtrącić jego ręki, poza tym było to całkiem przyjemne.  
\- A ty nie chcesz czegoś zjeść? – zapytał, przymrużając oczy – dopiero teraz zauważyłam, jak bardzo kocie i migdałowe w wykroju. – Nie zgłodniałeś po seksie? I nie mówię tu o kanapce…  
Dean zaśmiał się i przyciągnął mnie bliżej, opierając brodę w zagłębieniu szyi. Przyspieszony oddech owiał moją spoconą skórę i postawił na baczność drobne włoski na karku. Kątem oka dostrzegłam, że jego oczy stają się bardziej bursztynowe, złociste, rozjarzone. Poczułam się jak mysz złapana pazurami kota. Oblizał usta, zza lekko uchylonych warg mignęły ostre zęby. Były zbyt ostre i było ich zbyt dużo. Babciu, babciu, dlaczego masz takie duże zęby, pomyślałam w popłochu, serce w piersi podskoczyło mi jak rażone prądem i szarpnęłam się rozpaczliwie, ale było już za późno. Dean wgryzł się we mnie jak w świeżą bułeczkę, przyniesioną babci przez Czerwonego Kapturka.  
Zabolało. Poczułam ciepłe strużki krwi spływające po szyi, usta zaciskające się wokół rany, zęby wpijające w aortę. Próbowałam krzyknąć, ale nie zdołałam, odepchnąć go – ręce nie chciały mnie słuchać. To nie mogło dziać się naprawdę, nie mogło przydarzyć się właśnie mnie, Dean nie mógł… pieprzone wampiry nie istniały, a gdyby istniały, błyszczałyby na słońcu… prawda, spotkaliśmy się późnym wieczorem. Myśli mi się rwały, a obrazy zamazywały przed oczyma. Nie, żeby na suficie motelowego pokoju było coś wartego widzenia. Ale wiedziałam, po prostu wiedziałam, że Sam na mnie patrzy i uśmiecha się leciutko, zadowolony, że brat zaspokoi swoje pragnienie. Odpłynęłam.  
Obudziłam się rankiem w pokoju Whiteroof Inn, sama, obolała, osłabiona i z fachowo założonym opatrunkiem na szyi. Po Deanie i Samie, o ile naprawdę mieli tak na imię, nie pozostał najmniejszy ślad, nie licząc zmiętego ręcznika w łazience i na pół opróżnionej butelki burbouna na stoliku. Kapę na łóżku znaczyły ślady mojej krwi i naszych wspólnych szaleństw. Przeżyłam, co samo w sobie zakrawało na cud.  
Dzisiaj nie poszłam do pracy, ukrywając się w mieszkaniu pod kocem i co chwila obsesyjnie sprawdzając, czy nie parzą mnie promienie słońca i nie nabrałam chęci na krwawą Mary, z naciskiem na krwawą. Nie nabrałam. Widać wampirem nie zostaje się tak łatwo, jak to pokazują na filmach. Wciąż mogę ze smakiem jeść ulubioną kanapkę z sałatą, serem, bekonem i majonezem. Jednak może nie w „Parkway Tavern”, bo obiecałam sobie solennie, że na jakiś czas odpuszczę bary, picie i podrywanie przystojnych nieznajomych. Następnym razem mogłabym trafić na wilkołaka, który nadgryzłby mi wątrobę i wyżarł serce. Może w wolnych chwilach dla odprężenia zajmę się czytaniem thrillerów, oglądaniem kryminałów i szydełkowaniem. Tak, tak właśnie zrobię. Nich ten wpis na moim blogu będzie jednym wielkim ostrzeżeniem dla innych kobiet, szukających pocieszenia w alkoholu i ramionach przygodnie napotkanych mężczyzn. Nie róbcie tego, moje drogie, jeśli wam życie miłe.  
Tylko że głosik, ukryty gdzieś głęboko w moim wnętrzu, szepcze cichutko, że wcale tego nie żałuję.


End file.
